Q's three word game
by SpotTheCatOwnsData
Summary: Q has a game for humans, give him three words and he'll give you a story. it's that simple! Rated T because I'm being careful.
1. Chapter 1

Heeeello Humans, My name is Q! I've been searching for new ways to amuse myself and my Professor of

humanities suggested amusing others (Something about Riker and his "real women"). So here's how it will

work, you give me three completely random words (such as Ice cream, Dog, River) and I'll make a story

involving those 3 words. Do you understand? I hope so because if you can't I will officially decree Man kind

to be a terrible species and I'll probably kill all of you for fun. READY! SET! GOOOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

All Right Data's girl. You got your wish. A story involving Data, Chocolate and Academy.

* * *

Data had finished reading all of star fleet text books and now was wondering what he should do, he

could do some advanced study but that seemed unnecessary for now. He remembered that he also had

to work on his social skills which were lacking to say the least. He stood up and proceed to go to

star fleets library. He found a sign on the door that said "Closed for Valentines Day". He did a quick

search though his memory banks but could find nothing about 'Valentines Day', so he went back to

his room and said "Computer, bring up all known records of 'Valentines Day'. He saw images fly by

of hearts and flowers and a baby angel in a diaper. Eventually he found that

the proper course of action in celebrating this holiday was to give someone who you cared for

flowers and/or Chocolate. problem was, Data didn't know what kind of caring they meant and

well... He ended up giving Chocolate to all of his fellow Ensigns, needless to say there was a lot of

tears and hearts broken when Data had to explain to quite a few of his female comrades (and a

couple of his male comrades as well) that his feelings were purely platonic. There was also anger

from quite a few male ensigns as a result who were relived when Data explained.

Data ended the day feeling quite confused. He crawled though the vents into the library to find a book that

might explain it as he had found books tended to explain emotions better.

"Computer, where would I find books on 'Valentines Day?'"

"Try the romance section Ensign Data."

"Computer, the romance section?"

"Yes, it is near the Mystery section where you often get books from."

"Computer, are you positive that there are books about 'Valentines Day' there?"

"I am fully positive."

" HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" Shouted a woman from outside the library.

Data turned to see who it was. A blonde woman with Emerald green eyes was running toward him. She was

beautiful, even someone with no emotions could notice that. However, in order to keep his record perfect Data had

to get out fast. He ran over to the vents that he had gotten in though and jumped up into them.

"I know you're in there! come out with your hands up!"

"you appear to be referencing many police based fiction, from this I can deduce that you have violent tendency, no,

I shall not come down."

"can you at least tell me what you're doing here?"

"I was attempting to research 'Valentines Day'"

"You some kind of Vulcan? "

Data thought for a moment, if he told her the truth then she would know who he was, but if he lied then he would

not be fulfilling his duties as a Star-fleet Officer, so he simply started crawling though the vents.

"You know it's my job to catch you right? I'm a security officer. I'll just keep following you until you get out of the

vents. You might just want to come out now, it'll save us both a lot of time."

"Well I belive I can maintain the chase for longer then you can."

"hmm, sure. but i could just laser cut the vent open thus ending the 'chase'"

"True but you will not"

"and why is that?"

"because it will cause unnecessary damage"

"Ah but I have to help root out the bad students before they get onto a star-ship. I'm sure

that a broken vent is small in comparison to what you'll do if I allow you to get away."

"Well then why have you not done it yet?"

"because I've been enjoying this conversation, but I guess I should." she pointed her phaser at the vent. "don't

worry Vulcan, This won't hurt a bit, the fall might though." she cut and I pattern into the vent but little did she know

that Data had already left and was in his quarters. He never forgot her voice and when they later were both

stationed on the Enterprise he never mentioned what had happened.

* * *

Well there, I hope you're happy. I'll let the human who is the real owner of this account speak now.

Thank you Q :)

well... Q kinda started writing and it slowly turned into a Data meeting Yar thing all on it's own...

Sorry if Yar is out of character, but if you think about it years passed before they met later on the Enterprise so...

Stuff can happen to people that changes them so... it's not really her being out of Character, It's her when she was

younger... make sense?

As for Data's rule breaking... You'll have to ask Q...

What Do you think Data's Girl? please don't kill me... Q wrote this... not me.


	3. Chapter 3

The federation had given orders to the Enterprise to explore a planet that was in continuous winter.

Riker was away with counselor Troi on shore leave on a near by mostly tropical planet. As they approached the planet Commander

Data asked something that was on everyone's minds.

"Sir, what could possibly be found on a planet that has been in a winter like state for roughly 1.4 million years?"

"I don't know Mr. Data, but what we do find will be most interesting, there are life forms detected on it however they appear to be of an unknown type."

"life forms Sir?"

"Data, you know fully well what life forms are, you've even sung a song about them from what I've heard."

"I know what they are Sir, however, I was not aware that life could exist in -100 to -40 conditions."

"Life... is a very stubborn thing Mr. Data. If it wants to, it can survive anything."

An away team consisting of Data, Worf, Dr. Crusher were about to be beamed down when the Captain asked to be included.

"But Sir, proper procedure is for you to stay on the ship. Riker would 'Kill me' if I allowed you to come on the away mission" stated Data.

" Well number two when he starts chasing you down tell him I ordered you to allow me. Four to beam down"

"Yes Sir"

they were beamed down and so they began to explore despite the wind and the snow flying every where. The temperature was well

below healthy limits even for the Android who was the first to be sent up. Worf continued working, insisting that he was fine. He fell

unconscious from the cold and was beamed up.

"Captain, We should go back! It's way to cold out here! It's dangerous to continue"

"I'm beginning to agree with you! How much longer would you say we have!'

"unless it radically heats up, twenty minutes at best sir!"

then the wind stopped, and the clouds parted and it began to rain, then there was thunder, then chocolate milk ell from the sky,

the bunnys turned to ten times their normal size.

_'wait a moment, bunnys? They weren't here a second ago!'_

then Jean-Luc Woke up.

" Good morning Jean-Luc!" said Q stepping into into the bed room part of the Captains Quarters wearing a french maids dress while

carrying a tray full of breakfast foods. Q put it down on the night stand beside the bed "How were your dreams?" he asked winking.

"like what I thought up for the ending?"

Jean-Luc sighed and rolled over in bed.

* * *

Hello Everyone, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it (which would be not at all, seriously! when is this going to be fun!)

Ok Q, I'm taking over now. I'm sorry for not updating in a week. I've been doing research and planing a original novel that I'm

planing on writing. I THINK it will be awesome, Not sure though... any way, I gotta watch a couple of earlier episodes before I write

the Yar/Worf/Training story. Cookie for who ever can tell me where the My Little Pony: FriendShip Is magic reference :)


End file.
